FIG. 1 illustrates, by example, a block diagram of a conventional radio communication transceiver 100 (hereinafter referred to as "transceiver"). The transceiver 100 enables a mobile or portable subscriber unit to communicate with a base station (not shown), for example, over radio frequency (RF) channels in a radio communication system (not shown). The base station thereafter provides communications with a landline telephone system (not shown) and other subscriber units. An example of a subscriber unit having the transceiver 100 is a cellular radiotelephone.
The transceiver 100 of FIG. 1 generally includes an antenna 101, a duplex filter 102, a receiver 103, a transmitter 105, a reference frequency signal source 107, a receive (Rx) phase locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizer 108, a transmit (Tx) PLL frequency synthesizer 109, a processor 110, an information source 106, and an information sink 104.
The interconnection of the blocks of the transceiver 100 and operation thereof is described as follows. The antenna 101 receives a RF signal 119 from the base station for filtering by the duplex filter 102 to produce an RF received signal at line 111. The duplex filter 102 provides frequency selectivity to separate the RF received signal at line 111 and the RF transmit signal at line 113. The receiver 103 is coupled to receive the RF received signal at line 111 and operative to produce a received baseband signal at line 112 for the information sink 104. The reference frequency signal source 107 provides a reference frequency signal at line 115. The Rx PLL frequency synthesizer 108 is coupled to receive the reference frequency signal at line 115 and information on a data bus 118 and operative to produce a receiver tune signal at line 116 to tune the receiver 103 to a particular RF channel. Likewise, the Tx PLL frequency synthesizer 109 is coupled to receive the reference frequency signal at line 115 and information on the data bus 118 and operative to produce a transceiver tune signal at line 117 to tune the transmitter 105 to a particular RF channel. The processor 110 controls the operation of the Rx PLL frequency synthesizer 108, the Tx PLL frequency synthesizer 109, the receiver 103, and the transmitter 105 via the data bus 118. The information source 106 produces a baseband transmit signal at line 114. The transmitter 105 is coupled to receive the baseband transmit signal at line 114 and operative to produce the RF transmit signal at line 113. The duplex filter 102 filters the RF transmit signal at line 113 for radiation by the antenna 101 as a RF signal 120.
The RF channels in a cellular radiotelephone system, for example, include voice and signaling channels for transmitting and receiving (hereinafter referred to as "transceiving") information between the base station and the subscriber units. The voice channels are allocated for transceiving voice information. The signaling channels, also referred to as control channels, are allocated for transceiving data and signaling information. It is through these signaling channels that the subscriber units gain access to the cellular radiotelephone system and are assigned a voice channel for further communication with the landline telephone system. In cellular radiotelephone systems capable of transceiving wide band data on the signaling channels, the frequency spacing of the signaling channels is a multiple of the frequency spacing of the voice channels.
In some cellular radiotelephone systems, the transceiver 100 and the base station intermittently transceive information therebetween on the signaling channel. One such system, for example, an interleaved data signaling method to synchronize the intermittent information. In this type of system, keeping the transceiver 100 fully powered during the entire time that the transceiver 100 is tuned to the signaling channel unnecessarily drains the transceiver's battery during those times when the information is not received. Therefore, portions of the transceiver 100 can be powered off to prolong battery life when the transceiver is not transceiving information. Further, portions of the transceiver 100 can be powered off to prolong battery life when the signal quality is good enough such that further repetition of the same information is not needed. Intermittently powering on and off, i.e. enabling and disabling, the transceiver 100 during its receive operation is called discontinuous receive (DRX) mode of operation. In the DRX mode of operation, quickly enabling and disabling the portions of transceiver 100 increases the savings in battery life.
FIG. 2 illustrates, by example, a block diagram of a conventional phase locked loop (PLL) frequency synthesizer for use in the transceiver 100 of FIG. 1. The general structure of the PLL frequency synthesizer of FIG. 2 is the same for both the Rx PLL frequency synthesizer 108 and the Tx PLL frequency synthesizer 109.
The PLL frequency synthesizer 108 or 109 of FIG. 2 generally includes a reference divider 201, for discussion purposes, and a PLL 212. The PLL 212 generally includes a phase detector 202, a loop filter 203, a voltage controlled oscillator 204, and a loop divider 205. The reference divider 201 receives a reference frequency signal on line 115.
The interconnection of the blocks of the PLL frequency synthesizer 108 or 109 of FIG. 2 is described as follows. The reference divider 201 is coupled to receive the reference signal at line 115 and the data bus 118 and operative to produce a divided reference frequency signal at line 206. The phase detector 202 is coupled to receive a divided reference frequency signal at line 206 and a feedback signal at line 209, and operative to produce a phase error signal at line 207. The loop filter 203 is coupled to receive the phase error signal 207, and operative to produce a filtered signal at line 208. The voltage controlled oscillator 204 is coupled to receive the filtered signal at line 208 and operative to produce an output frequency signal at line 116 or 117. The loop divider 205 is coupled to receive the output frequency signal at line 116 or 117, and operative to produce the feedback signal at line 209. The loop divider 205 and the reference divider 201 are coupled to receive programming information at the data bus 118.
The operation of the PLL frequency synthesizer 108 or 109 of FIG. 2 is described as follows. The PLL 212 is a circuit which produces the output frequency signal at line 116 or 117 synchronized to the reference frequency signal at line 115. The output frequency signal at line 116 or 117 is synchronized or "locked" to the reference frequency signal at line 115 when the frequency of the output frequency signal at line 116 or 117 has a predetermined frequency relationship to the frequency of the reference frequency signal at line 115. Under locked conditions, the 212 PLL typically provides a constant phase difference between the reference frequency signal at line 115 and the output frequency signal at line 116 or 117. The constant phase difference may assume any desired value including zero. Should a deviation in the desired phase difference of such signals develop, i.e., should a phase error at line 207 develop due to, e.g., variation in either the frequency of the reference frequency signal at line 115 or programmable parameters of the PLL via the data bus 118, the PLL adjusts the frequency of the output frequency signal at line 116 or 117 to drive the phase error at line 207 toward the value of the constant phase difference.
A problem exists when a PLL frequency synthesizer is re-enabled after a period of being disabled, such as occurs in the DRX mode. Assume, ideally, that the voltage on the frequency control line to the VCO remained a constant value throughout a disable/re-enable sequence. Even so, the frequency of the VCO when it is re-enabled may temporarily be different from the frequency it was just before it was disabled. This temporary difference lasts as long as is required for the VCO and its bias circuitry to stabilize. The VCO is typically very sensitive to power supply noise and spurious signals and therefore often employs a superfilter or considerable capacitive filtering in its power supply connection. A significant amount of time may be needed for the VCO bias condition to settle to its steady state value. During this time the PLL will detect the phase and frequency error and drive the control line to correct the error. This correction will cause the VCO to overshoot its pre-disabled frequency even after the VCO bias condition reaches steady state. The resulting overshoot takes time to settle and more time is needed for the loop to lock than if the erroneous correction had been avoided.
One solution provided by the prior art is to minimize relock time in the DRX mode by keeping the VCO portion of the PLL enabled continuously while disabling the remainder of the PLL. However, a disadvantage of this solution is that the VCO draws a significant portion of the PLL current drain and the current savings in the DRX mode is diminished.
Another solution provided by the prior art is to operate the VCO discontinuously. However, a disadvantage of this solution is that the finite turn-on time of the VCO superfilter and/or bias current is ignored in the turn-on recovery scheme of the PLL. Furthermore, this solution causes power supply noise and spurious signals to be coupled to the output of the PLL.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for enabling a phase locked loop which results in a fast lock time for the phase locked loop.